That's Where My Heart Is
by phantomlistener
Summary: Ashley's birthday was always going to be a tough day.


Hi-tech computers and a state-of-the-art EM shield but Magnus still couldn't manage a dishwasher, thought Will as he dumped his breakfast plate in the sink. He turned back just as Kate walked in to the kitchen.

"Hi Will. You seen Magnus around this morning?" she asked, grabbing a mug from the side.

He watched as she poured out a steady stream of hot coffee. "You...uh, you don't know?"

"Know what?" she retorted. "Henry and the Big Guy are acting weird and Magnus isn't in her office. What's up with everyone?"

"Today's Ashley's birthday."

"Oh," she said finally, taking a mouthful of coffee. "Crap."

"Yeah, pretty much," Will replied as he headed out. "Not sure if-"

"'Not sure if' what?" came Helen Magnus' voice from the doorway. Will stopped just in time to avoid colliding with her, stepping back to see what had to be one of the most surreal views on the planet. His boss was dressed in sneakers and jeans, a warm red jumper swamping her upper body.

"Jesus, Magnus! At least when you wear those killer stilettos we can hear you coming!"

She raised an eyebrow at him in patented Magnus style but there was no sparkle in her eyes. Will sighed internally: this was shaping up to be a tough day.

"Tea?" he offered, feeling inadequate the moment he spoke. But she shook her head, moving instead to the counter and pouring herself some fresh coffee. "Uhh...Magnus...you don't drink coffee..." he said slowly, not wanting to sound over-protective.

She raised her eyes to his and almost smiled. "I do today."

Out of the corner of his eye, Will saw Kate close her eyes briefly before moving slowly out of the kitchen.

"It was our little tradition. We would have coffee and birthday cake for breakfast, here at the table. She swore that by the time she was thirty she would have me drinking it every day." Her control was amazing, unwavering, not a trace of tears in her voice as she spoke, and Will was torn between offering her the comfort she pretended not to need or changing the subject to allow her a way out. He settled on a compromise.

"Have you seen Henry or the Big Guy yet?"

Something that was almost a smile flitted across her face and she leaned back against the counter, cradling the coffee mug between both hands. "Henry came by earlier with the specifications for a new energy weapon."

"Yeah? Well if he's got any initiative it'd better be a giant-squid-busting gun we can use underwater. Just in case."

That brought a smile and another quizzical look, but silence.

"Come on, Magnus. I know that look. Out with it!"

"I was simply wondering what it is with you and I and water."

Will stared at her for a moment then barked out a short, harsh laugh. "You have no idea how many times I've asked myself the same question. Next time you need a diver you can train Kate, 'cos much as I love the whole soaked-to-the-skin-and-trapped-with-you routine, there are some things a guy shouldn't have to do more than twice."

"So if I told you our next excursion was a submarine mission to find Atlantis..." Setting down her empty mug, she patted him on the shoulder. Don't worry. I'll take Kate."

And then she was gone, leaving Will to stare after her in confusion. That was the trouble with Magnus: you never knew if her ridiculous jokes were in fact jokes. Real life had the habit of making a mockery of even her most outlandish theories.

On the bright side, at least she was still definitely in possession of a sense of humour.

* * *

Magnus dropped the unread file on to her desk with an audible crack and leaned back in her chair. Her own inability to concentrate annoyed her. This work defined her life again now. She had lived for Ashley, now she lived for piles of paper and monster hunts that were becoming more and more reckless each time.

"Magnus!" The insistent voice startled her and she looked up to see Will frowning at her from the doorway to her office.

"I am here, Will. There's no need to shout."

"Right. So you heard me the first two times I called your name?" He sounded worried, worried and hesitant, and for some reason it irritated her more than the stack of files, more than her lack of concentration.

"Helen. My name is Helen, Will. Not Magnus, not 'Doctor', not 'Boss'. Helen. I'd appreciate it if people could at least use it when addressing me." She stood, ignoring the look of outright shock on his face. "And while you're at it, would you please stop hovering around me as if I might break?"

The shock on his face disappeared, replaced by the professional psychologist's mask. "I don't think you're going to break."

"Damn right I'm not." She softened her tone, picking up the ever-present photo of Ashley from her desk and tracing her daughter's face with her fingertips. "I...I'm just not like that, Will. I can't afford to lose control."

"Okay." He was backing down from territory he'd never really approached, letting her take the easy way out. In a way she was disappointed. She wanted him to confront her, force her to talk to him, match her stubbornness with his determination. Make her feel.

But he was turning to go and...

"Will!" She didn't realise she'd spoken until he replied.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

His smile showed he'd understood. This time, when he walked away, she put Ashley's photo back on her desk and picked up the discarded file.

'_Methods for capturing and imprisoning the vampiric sub-species of the Common Garden Fairy.'_


End file.
